


Worn Out

by killerweasel



Series: Oh, honey [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Oh, honey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620913
Kudos: 28





	Worn Out

Title: Worn Out  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 150  
Rating: PG  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.

"Gabriel."

It takes serious effort on Gabriel's part to open his eyes to look at Beelzebub. He's absolutely exhausted and very sticky. The honey on his skin has dripped down onto the sheets beneath him. A goofy smile spreads across his face. "Hey."

"Did I actually fuck your brainzzz out of your head?" Beelzebub snickers.

"It's been a while since you wore me out like that." After the fourth toy, he had lost count of the various things she'd used on him while licking honey from his body. "If I had the energy, I would miracle both of us clean."

With a roll of her eyes, Beelzebub snaps her fingers. The leftover honey, lube, and other substances vanish. She sprawls herself across Gabriel's body, resting her head on his shoulder. "Next time we use the blindfold, the chocolate, and those lovely silk ties of yours."

"On me or you?"

"Both."


End file.
